


Ex Machina

by Loki_Ro_Sparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Ro_Sparrow/pseuds/Loki_Ro_Sparrow
Summary: Why was Little Red sold?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is more of this that has been written but its not for the faint of heart. If you do wish to read further, just comment down below.

The quiet house on the end of the street appears in many different forms.  
\---------  
A redhead child walked to the front gate of the olde plantation house, a new home. With only an apple in hand the redhead gently pushed open the gate only to be greeted by the numerous snakes slithering on the ground. The green grass looked like a stark contrast to the pure white stepping stones and the redheads dress. As the ends of the skirt caught itself on the grass, the pure white hem was no more. This plantation, this new life, was a death sentence and the redhead knew that all too well.  
The redhead knew that being seventh wife, when the six previous disappeared mysteriously, meant imminent death in the near future. Not even a master of the macabre could escape. The once family the redhead had had sold and betrayed the redhaired child, in a moment of weakness, when they needed money and were willing to give up anything.  
No older than eighteen years of age, these were the redhead’s final steps in freedom. Older than the others, the redhead was, only because Mr Tracy liked his wives to be younger and dependent on him. But that would be his downfall. The redhead was a fighter. A fighter for life, for freedom. Nothing, not even being eternally tied to the plantation or Mr Tracy, would put out the flame of fight in the redhead.  
The somewhat frightened redhead watched as a woman in a black dress stepped onto the veranda. She gestured for the bright haired figure to step inside the plantation house. Gingerly, the redhead walked the steps of the veranda, terrified of what lay ahead.  
“Bless your soul, you’re going to need it,”the woman told the redhead just as the ginger haired child stepped into the threshold. “I do hope you manage to leave with your life intact.”  
The simple phrase ‘leave with your life intact’ scared the redhead half to death. ‘Is he going to kill me? Or have I already been condemned to death?’ the redhead questioned silently. ‘Mother and Father must have truly despised me to condemn me like this.’ The woman closed the heavy front door. As interiors of houses go, the plantation was outfitted in a very country manner. The furnishings might have said warm and open but the aura screamed run away, that demons lived inside.  
“Master of the house will be with you shortly,” the woman said before leaving through the door to the left. The apple felt heavy in the redhead’s hand, much heavier than it had outside. Its bright red surface mocked the redhead. The surface of the apple kept the redhead’s mind focused on one point so that the heavy footsteps belonging to the master of the house went right over the ginger’s head. “Little Red,” Master of the House’s, Mr Tracy, deep voice caught the redhead’s attention, knocking the ginger out of the trance like state.  
“I’m…,” the redhead signed but was cut off by Mr Tracy.  
“There’s no need for names, Little Red,” Mr Tracy walked up close behind the redhead and ran his fingers through the fiery red hair. “You’ll earn one in due time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> SOMEONE IS RAPED. ITS FOR THE PLOT, SORRY.

‘Earn a name? I have one,’ the redhead thought.  
With each passing second, it felt like the apple was growing heavier and heavier in the redhead’s hand. It was almost a struggle to keep ahold of it. To the redhead, the man seemed like a devil in mortal form. A cold calculating machine in a human body.  
Ex machina.  
The man, Ex Machina, circled the redhead and abruptly left just as the darkly dressed woman returned to the room. A stern look covering her face. “Come along, child,” she grabbed the redhead roughly by the wrist. The woman dragged the innocent ginger child up the main stairs and to the left down a darkened corridor. After being thrown into a blood red room, the redhead realized the danger of the situation. As the door collided with the door frame, the ginger heard the numerous locks of the door lock. The redhead was trapped in the room with no chance of getting out, any final chance of gaining freedom was now lost.   
Only one was to blame for the loss of the ginger’s freedom.  
Ex Machina.

 

Late in the night the redhead heard the unlocking of the door. ‘Are they going to let me have my freedom back?’ The redhead wandered through in the very back of their mind they knew that freedom was now a figment of the imagination. ‘Little Red’ sat upright in the bed as their eyes followed the dark figure as it stepped into the room. Over six foot five to the redhead’s slender five four, the only person the ginger knew of in the towering height range was Ex Machina, Mr Tracy. As the figure, as he, loomed closer to the bed, everything was over before the ginger could process what had happened. Mr Tracy, Ex Machina, had violently raped the ginger. Now, not only had he stolen the redhead’s freedom but now he was slowly killing what was left of the ginger’s innocence.  
In the early hours of the morning, Mr Tracy returned. This time he was accompanied by two other men. They took their turns with the redhead, abusing their body as they only pleasured themselves. The redhead felt heavy tears run down their face as one of the men brutally overpowered the small form below him. As they abused the small, delicate body beneath them with a brutality that should have been considered illegal, their carnal desires were getting the best of them. They used the redhead in a way that ripped the last shreds of innocence from the ginger’s mind.  
After what felt like hours to the redhead, the men stopped and left. A mer ten minutes later the woman from the day before returned to clean the mess the men had left. Tears now poured down the ginger’s face and trying to stop them would have been a useless feet; there was no use in trying to hide them when they’d just crop up another time, maybe in front of Ex Machina.  
“Clean yourself, child, breakfast will be served soon,” the women glared at the ginger with daggers in her eyes. As she finished up, the darkly dressed woman excited.   
The redhead was left alone with only thoughts to fill the void of company.


End file.
